ChloNath Week 2019
by emmaleewhittaker
Summary: Reverse Buzzkill AU set in PV verse ish. Queen Bee helps akumatize people for Papillion and cant help but be attracted to the hero Paon Bleu. She isnt all that bad... Right... Chlonath Week 2019 holla! real story name is The Art of Compromise.
1. Speak Now

Queen Bee blocked the kick from Paon Bleu and took a large leap back, breathing heavy. They had been fighting the entire time that Ladybug and Chat Noir were fighting the Akuma. Paon was also breathing heavy and straightened himself, pushing his red hair out of his face.

"You should hand over your Miraculous, just end this."

"You know I can't do that. You are a pretty bird but not smart." She dove low for his legs, feigning a kick but switching to an uppercut. He blocked and grabbed her wrists, she was weak, and this had carried on far too long.

"Queen Bee," Her earpiece crackled, a familiar male voice coming through it. "The Akuma needs your help, stop this."

She grit her teeth and kicked Paon in the stomach, getting her arms released. "I'm handling this." She took a step back to breathe again but was soon forced to one knee as a shockwave went through her body. She cried out in pain and held her right ear, Paon watched, puzzled at her actions.

"Get. To. The. Akuma!"

"Fine! Just stop!" She screamed out. Chloe darted around the stunned Paon.

"Queenie! Wait!" She turned around to face him, her feet close to the edge of the rooftop. He took three steps closer, holding out a hand. She smirked and walked backwards toward the edge of the roof.

"Thanks for the good time, Bleu, but I gotta fly." Her smirk wasn't her usual one, he couldn't decipher this, a mixture of regret and longing. She sprouted wings just as her feet left the edge, she twirled her body, and shot off toward the Akuma.

She saw Chat and Ladybug reading for an attack, as much as she loves Ladybug, she had to fight her. She flew down and picked up Chat, dropping him on top of Ladybug and flying over to stand next to the sweet smelling Akuma.

"Did they not have your favorite pastry or something?" Queen Bee paused and put a hand on her hip, the Akuma was dressed in a gown shaped like a pastry and smelled like a vanilla cupcake.

"My wedding cake got ruined, you ungrateful brat." The woman snarled out, Chloe just laughed and went to attack Chat before Papillion could yell at her again. These Akumas were getting lamer and she was getting tired of causing most of them. The ones she didn't, well, they looked like pastries. She giggled while fighting, Chat thought she might be mad.

She successfully flipped the cat on his back and pinned his right arm. "Yes! Take the Miraculous!"

"Shut up, not like you do any of the work." She had hold of the ring but before she could slip it off she was tackled from the side, skidding a few feet away from the power. She heard Ladybug call her lucky charm and Bee looked to see who was on top of her.

"Ah, Bleu, Baby, I didn't know you liked me like this." She gave him a wink and thought she might have caught a blush before she flipped him over, her hands scrambling to pin his arms. She had used both arms to pin him and sat on his stomach, neither tried to fight. "Do you ever wonder who I am? I wonder who you are."

"Queenie,"

She made the risk to release a wrist and hold a finger to his lips, now she could see the blush under the blue of his mask, almost matched his red hair and eyes.

"Shh." She lifted the finger and pulled out her earpiece, throwing it toward the commotion behind them. "What color are your real eyes? Answer me this and I'll give you a clue as to who I am." She had a cheeky grin and leaned down, their faces closer than they had ever been."

"Blue, not your blue, if those are your real ones." She nodded, and he carried on. "Teal, a shade of blue, a bit green with it, softer."

She let go of him and her wings came out, carrying her to hover above him. "The blond hair and blue eyes are real." With that little bit of information, she flew off as Ladybug's cure swept over Paris. Before she left, she swooped down to collect her earpiece and blew Paon a kiss.


	2. Day 1: Enemies-Friends

**ChloNath Week Day 1: Enemies/Friends**

hehe, while they are fighting a certain Bri is protecting Chat with an umbrella ;)

Chloe looked out the window of the cafe to people watch, the rain had people darting for cover and she couldn't help but chuckle. She had sat before the rain and brought her umbrella out that day, fearing the dark clouds would open up. University had just started up again and in addition to her assignments and modeling she needed to cause an Akuma by the end of the week. She sighed and saw the innocent barista come toward her. Quickly stuffing her sketches into her bag she used her right arm to hit her latte into the barista.

"Watch it! Look, now it's spilled, fetch me a new one." She grit her teeth, this was the worst part of working for Papillion, causing Akumas. When the barista came back Chloe subtly moved her umbrella to trip her and cause the new latte to splash all over the window. "Incompetent! This is ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." _Cue patent hair flip and foot stomp._ Chloe realized she should have been an actress with the show she put on. She left the cafe with her nose up and opened her umbrella for the journey back to the hotel.

Screams could be heard when she finally opened her balcony doors. _Guess I was successful. _She transformed into Queen Bee and took off toward Papillion's lair.

Nathaniel heard the usual ruckus outside his studio signaling the arrival of an Akuma. It was early but made sense, Akumas were usually a week apart. It gave him time to catch up on projects and commissions before trying to catch his breath when battling with Queen Bee. Carefully putting down his brushes he called Duusu over to him and transformed into Paon Bleu, the third wheel hero to Ladybug and Chat Noir.

On his way to the fight he thought about Queen Bee and the last time they fought. She seemed bored and that scream still pierced him. Her earpiece brought her to her knees and he hesitated. When they fight it's for the miraculous but Papillion had something on her, he knew it, why else would she continue by his side after all these months. Were they enemies? He wasn't sure because they were far from friends but Nath didn't see Queenie as a rival. Each battle was like a sparring session for both his mind and body. Her sarcastic and flirty wit knocked him back almost as much as her punches and kicks did. Lately she had gotten stronger in her flirtatious attitude and it made him wary on how to approach her. Was it all for show? Hell if he knew.

Bleu was running toward the action when he was suddenly yanked into an ally by the girl consuming his thoughts.

"Hi there Bleu Baby, nice of you to drop in." Queen Bee hovered above him with her hands on her hips.

He got into a battle stance and waited. "Queenie…"

She giggled and floated back to the ground a few feet deeper into the ally. "Now, do we have to fight? Can't you just hand over your Miraculous?" She inspected her nails and side eyed him. He could see the little silver earpiece in her left ear and raised his eyebrows under the mask and pointed at it.

She huffed out a sigh and threw it further into the darkness. "I'm gonna have to get that later ya know." Suddenly she was right up in his face and he had to lean away with his hand on her shoulder and waist to hold her back. "Why do you want an audience with the Queen?" She flicked the broach belt that held his miraculous. "Did you know I could have taken this multiple times… but what would I do without you getting in my way?"

He finally swallowed and hoped his voice didn't waiver. "Why haven't you?" She hummed a small noise and shuffled closer, she was so small in his arms and he wondered how she wormed her way into an almost hug. "I could easily pull yours from your hair." His hand on her shoulder slowly drifted up to nudge the magic metal.

Chloe looked up into his red eyes and breathed out her response. "Why haven't you?" Both were at a standstill and the chaos was growing louder and closer to their position.

"Are we enemies or can we be friends? Leave Papillion and come to the hero side of things."

He eyes turned dark and her face twisted into something angry. He was kneeling before realizing she had kicked him and darted away. "You can't just say things like that! You don't know me or what I've done."

"I want to know you Queenie. There is something about you, you're not as horrible as people make you out to be." She calmly left him to stand while she retrieved her earpiece off the ground.

"We're something. Not enemies, not anymore, and not friends, not yet. Just, something." She put the earpiece in as the cure swept over Paris, it was either a quick battle or they lost track of time while in each other's presence. Both were not sure which was better.

Bleu went to speak as she walked closer but she held up a finger to stop him. "The earpiece got knocked during the fight." She paused listening. "No, I didn't get the miraculous." She winced and spoke quickly. "Yes sir, I'll fly back now." Her wings came out and she hovered off the ground and blew Paon a kiss before kicking off his shoulder to shoot into the air. He rubbed his shoulder while walking out of the ally, detransformed. At least they were something


	3. Day 2: Akumas-Heroes

**Day 2: Akumas/Heroes**

**Btw the chapters are all from this same universe. This one was all Chloe, next one should be majority Nath.**

The slap across her face hurt more than she would like to admit. Papillion really had a bad punishment and reward system. Of course Chloe had never been rewarded for her efforts because she never obtained a Miraculous. All she did was cause Akumas and delays, it was tiring and weighing on her. Bleu thought she could change, he was flying into her heart faster than she would like. It was putting a strain on her Akuma causing nature. Papillion picked her because she was cold, cruel and overall mean girl. It's been almost a year since he offered her the Miraculous once lost to the heroes. So close to their reach but never being able to grasp it. Introducing someone new to their team was to counteract her, at first they fought hard and shared witty quips back and forth. Now their witty quips have turned into sassy flirting techniques, at least on her side. Paon seems to appreciate them some of the time, even reciprocates when her earpiece is away from her, which was more often than not these days.

"Are you even paying attention Bee!?" The second slap snapped her into reality and she shifted down onto her knees with a grunt. Papillion had a monologue and she wasn't listening, it was always the same, must get the Miraculous and all that.

"Sorry, I wasn't listening because that slap shook my brain." Chloe gritted out, defiance in her icy blue eyes.

This time he raised is cane, the moonlight glinting off it and she rolled out of the way into a fighting stance. "Stop. Just tell me what you want me to do and I'll do it."

He lowered the cane and turned his back on her, she thought it a mistake but perhaps he trusted her more than he should have. She gripped the string of her top tighter.

"You and that bird seem close lately," She blanched. _Shit, how did he know?_ "Why haven't you taken his Miraculous yet?" He whirled around on her and she tried to keep the shock off her face.

"I'm working on it. I- I'll… you-" She thought about begging but didn't even know what she would grovel for. His safety? Her own? She wasn't sure.

"Stop making excuses!" His cane slammed and echoed through the lair. "Just get any Miraculous."

Her meek voice rang out, "University just started though. We fought them all break, they must be run down." She hoped if she played pathetic she might get some sympathy but she also knew it never worked in the past.

Papillion sighed and rubbed his temple. "Just get out."

Queen Bee nodded and whispered a goodbye, "I look forward to seeing your fall collection."

Chloe closed her purse and checked her watch, almost 10pm and Pollen was dead asleep after getting honey candy and a fresh flower. She sighed and carried on her way, the hotel was still a bit far off. Her staff probably didn't even know she was out, which makes sneaking back in that much more difficult but she would handle it. The streets were not busy since it was a weekday but that didn't scare her, the dark and broken streetlights were ominous though. She opted for the long way around because she thought it would be more lit than the alleyway shortcut but she was wrong.

A scream rang out and her head spun trying to find the origin, it sounded in front of her so she ran in that direction and could hear a struggle to the left. Finding a woman clutching her purse while trying to punch a burly looking man had her running into the action. Although she didn't have Miraculous magic to help her, she had years of ballet and strength training. A solid kick to the side sent the man falling to a knee and letting go of the woman. She screamed again and then ran off, not even taking Chloe with her.

Crossing her arms and taking a stance she looked down at the man. "You like picking on innocent women huh? How about me?" She pointed to herself and waited to see if the man would fight her. She knew getting into a fight with him could be dangerous but she had not fought anyone since Paon Bleu the week before and she needed a sparring session.

The gruff man stood up and lunged at her, her foot fell back and she easily ducked his attack. She whirled and delivered a kick to his back as he dove past her. Analyzing his movement she determined he was all about power and no technique. She decided toying with him would be fun.

"Oh no, I'm so scared." Her tone was dripping with sarcasm, she almost laughed. The man grunted and lunged again at her readied form. She leapt back with a laugh and would have landed solidly except for the piece of cardboard under her foot. It slid with the pressure and she could feel her laugh get stuck in her throat, closing her eyes, she braced for her back to hit the ground. Instead it felt like she fell on a steel beam that curled around her hip.

Chloe's eyes snapped open just in time to see Paon Bleu deliver a kick to the man's stomach which sent him on his back and his head slammed the ground and knocked him out. She stared in shock, he was holding back in their fights.

His gloved hand came under her chin and tilted her head to look up at him. "Hey, you alright Sunflower?" Her cheeks flamed. _Is he flirting with me?_ Her knowledge of actual flirting outside romance movies was limited, her flirting was all sassy quips with him during fights.

"I- I'm fine, thank you Paon." She tried to get out of his hold but he just turned her and held more firmly."

"You know me but I don't know you. Will you grace me with your name?"

A confused look must have been on her face, how could he not know who she was?

"Chloe." She whispered and turned her head away in shame.

"Mmm sorry, what was that?" Her head snapped back at that tone, she knew it as well as that smirk on his face.

"Chloe," Her voice rang out loud and clear. "Chloe Bourgeois. Now if you will excuse me, I must be getting home." She tried to pull his hand from her hip but his iron grip held tight.

"Allow me to accompany you," He knocked her off her feet and swept her into his arms, then ran toward a dumpster and jumped up to the rooftops. Her squeal must have been quite loud in his ear but she didn't care. How dare her manhandle her, that stupid bird.

"Put me down you dumb bird!" She wigged but couldn't escape. He looked slightly uncomfortable but did not release her. He sighed and started running on the rooftops, the wind whipping her ponytail into her face. One arm on his shoulder for grip and the other pushing it out of her face. A long jump had her holding on tighter. When she jumped around she was fine but now she had to rely on him not to drop her fragile civilian body.

Resigned to deal with it she didn't even question where he was going. He must have known who she was because he was moving in the direction of Le Grand. She had to be sure though.

"Do you even know where you are going? Where are you taking me? If I scream will you release me?"

"If you scream in my ear I'll drop you, so don't." His tone was something she was used to, the look on his face too, the jaw clench… _Chloe not now!_ "Bourgeois isn't a common name, I'm assuming you are the mayor's daughter."

She cleared her throat. "Yea…" He landed firmly on her balcony and she wondered what made him choose this one over the others. "How did you know this one was mine?"

He set her down and let her take a step back but didn't fully release her. He pointed behind her. "That's how." Turning to look she saw her bedroom, the bed covered in bees and Paon themed plushies. Again she flushed and didn't turn back to look at what she was sure was a smirk on his face.

"You could say I like the birds and the bees." She wondered if he would get it.

"It's alright, I'm a hero after all." It's almost like she could feel his chest puffed out with pride, but he either didn't get the joke or ignored it.

She scoffed. "I guess…" Chloe came to her senses when she felt his hand rubbing her hip absentmindedly. She successfully pushed out of his arms. "Hands off Bird!"

He raised his hands and took a step back. "If the damsel is no longer in distress, I'll take my leave." That cocky smirk had her wanting to punch him in the face.

"I was not in distress! I had it handled!"

"When I arrived you were about to be tackled to the ground, so I beg to differ."

"Hrmph." She turned away and stomped her foot. She clearly couldn't tell him she was fighting the man on her own.

"Well, thanks Hero." She walked and opened her balcony door, pausing to glance back once more.

"Goodnight Sunflower." He jumped off the balcony after throwing and embedding a feather by her feet. He clearly watched too much Sailor Moon as a child, channeling Tuxedo Mask like that. She almost snorted while scoffing at the action but picked the peacock feather up. She sat on the bed and felt how soft it was, another token to keep her going. If only she could get his miraculous, then she could know him and be free. Sighing she set the feather on the nightstand and readied for bed, tomorrow was always another day.


	4. Day 3: First Fight-First Date

_Sunflower… why did I call her that?_ Nathaniel was lying in bed thinking of the night before. He had been doing his rounds when he heard some screams, he was too far away but quickly booked it in that direction. When he came upon the scene he saw a pretty blond about to fall and be tackled. He rushed into the alley and saved her but what slipped out of his mouth was unintentional. _Sunflower_. She did seem bright like the sun in her black, yellow, and white outfit. A damsel in distress he called her, she took offense but he meant it jokingly. _Her hair was blond and her eyes were blue,_ he briefly thought back to what Queen Bee told him a bit ago. This couldn't be her though. She didn't flirt with him, she seemed innocent, very human and didn't quip or be mean to him. He didn't see a Miraculous in her hair either, he checked.

Sighing he threw himself out of bed and checked on Duusu, still slumbering next to him on the nightstand. Granted, he didn't wear his miraculous all the time but it was always on him or near him. She said her name was Chloe Bourgeois and confirmed she was the mayor's daughter, but she still looked familiar and he couldn't place it.

After making some tea and getting ready for the day, he felt better. He probably would never see her again, they didn't run in the same circles. Plus, he met her when he was Paon Bleu, she looked like a fan, Queen Bee would never be a fan of his or the hero side. Her flirting was just a technique to seduce the miraculous away from him. Although lately it was different, they both have had multiple opportunities but neither took the plunge. She was cute in her own sassy way but she wouldn't go for a small artist like him anyway.

On his way to the newest mural he had been commissioned to do, he saw a certain shade of yellow on a newsstand. Pausing to inspect, his assumption was correct. Queen Bee was plastered on the cover, flying over Paris with a smile on her face. The headline read, "Will our resident bad bee see the light soon?" The public didn't understand her, not that he did all that well, but she had her own problems to deal with.

Next to the Queen was the blond from last night, on the cover of Gabriel. It finally dawned on Nathaniel where he knew her from. She was a model for Gabriel Agreste, often on the cover of magazines he saw in passing. This cover read, "Latest trends and styles for the everyday university student." She looked poised and laid back, leaning against a tree with what looked like a sketchbook down by her side.

"You gonna stare all day or gonna buy it kid?" The newsstand man asked Nathaniel. He scrambled in his bag for some money, might as well.

He handed the money over and grabbed the cover, tucking it into his bag, he could read it later at lunch. "Thank you, have a nice day." He bid the man and he grunted back.

When he got to the mural sight all the necessary paints he requested were there and so was the director.

"Ah, Nathaniel, welcome, I had them set everything up for you."

"Thanks Gio," He set his bag down and walked with him closer to the wall. "What are we working on now?"

"Something soft, a picnic in the park? Just do some family scene that brings in the culture of our city."

He cracked his knuckles and rolled up his sleeves. "Yeah, I got it. Judging by the size of this wall should take me about a week if there are no Akuma related tie ups." He started tying his hair back as well, wouldn't want to get paint in it or let it get in his face.

"Perfecto! I'll check back some other time. Good luck!"

"Mmm thanks." He nodded and started to get to work.

Chloe could not focus on her school work, but she needed to finish this management outline before her photoshoot. Everything civilian related and Akuma related was really starting to take its toll. Paon popping up into her regular life was not helping. That bird was something else, she could have taken his Miraculous but then he would know her identity and she would be easily beaten without her own Miraculous on. She sighed, _almost done… complete!_ She finished the outline and packed it up, checking her watch she knew she was going to be late if she didn't start running right now.

Sprinting across the campus and luckily the crosswalk had the walk symbol, she darted down a side street. Fishing in her purse for pollen and her miraculous, flying would be faster if she could do it safely, she heard a noise and paused to look up. Someone was painting on this side street, she registered she just passed some work cones and could have tripped in paint. _Ugh_. Quickly she ran around him from behind and carried on, she wouldn't let some redheaded artist stop her. Chloe miraculously arrived on time to the photoshoot, another Gabriel brand one. She plopped in the makeup chair and let people go to work, no time to waste when the head of the company could come at any time.

Nathaniel caught something moving in his peripheral and tensed, the ingrained fight response at the ready. A blond ponytail was bouncing as a woman ran down the street, her footsteps were weirdly silent but he paid her no mind and kept working.

The end of the day arrived and the sun was starting to set. Nathaniel went back as far as possible to look at the day's work. The greenery and blue sky of the park were well blended and he had trees in place. The people and actual scene were sketched out on the wall and he would be working on that later in the week. This project was finally going to give him enough to get new and better art supplies for his smaller works, maybe he could finally get an art tablet like he really wanted. Packing up his back and stray things, the initial crew came back to pack paints and supplies that were there for him that morning.

He was almost home when the weather changed drastically, so much so that it had to be an Akuma. Quickly darting into an alley he pulled out the broach and hooked it to the front of his belt. "Duusu, Fan Out!" The transformation covered him in a blue light and he was left in his signature three piece purple suit. Using some parkour techniques he saw on the internet and the magic of his Miraculous he was able to climb up to the rooftop. Looking around he wasn't able to sense where the Akuma was but he did see a leaping Chat Noir and decided to follow.

Chat landed down below where Ladybug was fighting the tornado looking Akuma, her ribbons almost getting sucked in. His fan and feathers wouldn't be much help, Chat was better suited with his staff.

An arm got slung over his shoulder and he saw Queen Bee leaning forward a bit to get a better view. "What's happening Bleu? I got no warning for this one."

Pushing her arm away he took a step back and had his fan out. "Bee."

She turned to face him, hand on her hip. "What? No Queenie today? How disappointing."

"Are you here to help?" His fan lowered an inch and so did his guard.

"Why? You aren't. You were just standing here watching." She smirked and Paon frowned, she wasn't wrong. "Let's play a game."

"Wha-" She was off flying in the opposite direction before he could figure out what she meant. The chase was on and he ran after her, she was just slow enough for him to keep pace but fast enough that he couldn't take her down yet.

Chloe stopped on a large flat rooftop far from the action and carefully put down her ear piece near the ledge. Calmly she walked to a table and set of lounge chairs and sat down, patting the one next to her for him to join her.

"Come."

"I'm not a dog, Bee." Both frowned at one another but he did make his way over and sit. She leaned back and closed her eyes, propping her feet up.

"Do you remember when we first met? I thought you were an Akuma, purple like Papillion."

"You've seen them?" Nath had always been curious to who might be behind the chaos.

"Yea… He isn't very nice but I do what I have to. Now answer my question."

"I do." That was all he said on the subject. Meeting her for the first time was a whirlwind, he thought if he could just talk to her he would change her mind about being a villain. He was so wrong, she was cold and cruel and fought him tooth and nail. Slowly, over the fights they had a certain fondness for one another. Nathaniel sighed, now they were in this weird limbo of something, he hoped friends and that he could eventually convince her to his side, the hero side.

"You fought so sloppy, it wasn't even a challenge. Now, I look forward to our time together." Chloe remembered how easy she went on the new hero, opting for a background role in Papillion's grand scheme for the Miraculous. "We both got better from our sparring sessions. Do you work out in your free time? I used to do ballet."

Paon Bleu was watching her intently, she was so calm with him, trusting. Her eyes still closed as she divulged information about herself. She asked about him, was she trying to make friends? Ballet explains how she can be graceful yet powerful but he knows she is stilly clumsy at times.

"I don't, I end up lifting paint cans and paintings but that's about it." He doesn't know why he told her that, but tit for tat he supposed.

Queen Bee sat up and fixed her eyes on his. He gave her something! Excitedly, she learned forward toward him, their knees almost touching. "You paint? Are you an art student? Do you have a gallery?" A sly smile, "...A business card?" She crossed one leg over the other, brushing his knee and crossed her arms.

He was caught off guard by her incessant questioning. "I uh, do commission work."

"Mmm. Cool. So, a business card?" She held out her hand, a smile he hadn't seen before on her face. "What if I want to commission you?"

"I don't have any on me, I'm in the suit. Plus, I wouldn't let you know my identity anyway."

"Pfft. Come on! We already exchanged eye color and now I know you do art stuff. We are practically dating."

He choked on his breath. Was she joking? He wasn't sure, she looked a little serious under the mask. She flicked her ponytail and uncrossed her legs. "The step after getting to know one another is trading contact information." Yep, she was serious.

"Queenie that's not how dating works."

"Well it's better than an arranged marriage." He almost fell out of the lounge chair.

"What?"

"What? I'm not in one but it could be around the corner, ya never know. Anyway, come across any blonde hair, blue eyed beauties yet?" She fluttered her eyelashes in his direction.

"Er- maybe, they definitely were not you though." He thought back to the one he just met. Their personalities didn't seem alike. Sure she liked bees, but she also was a fan of his and Queenie was not.

Queen Bee's Miraculous beeped right before she was about to comment. Following that beep was Paon's own and he stood up first. She was almost eye level with his Miraculous, she could see a darkened feather. She ran her hands up his chest as she stood, facing his red face with a smirk.

"Leaving so soon?"

He grabbed her hands and gently removed them from his person. "Uh- yea, I gotta go." He started to pull away but Bee pushed him down onto the lounger and got on top of him.

"Not so fast Birdy. What kind of villain would I be if I didn't make an effort to capture your Miraculous or wait and see if I know your identity." She smirked and held his hands tight to her chest while leaning forward to limit the space he had to struggle. "Don't you want to share more?"

"Queenie," He gritted his teeth. "Get off me!"

"If I don't make an attempt I'll be punished. Now calm down, or I will pull this bird off your belt so fast you won't even know what hit you." She threatened, how serious she was shown through her eyes. He stopped struggling.

"Please. You can't know." By this time their third beeps went off and Paon started to sweat in nervousness.

She sighed and slowly got off him. "Stupid Bird, I don't want you to know my identity either… It would just mean trouble for you." She whispered the last part. She would not want him involved in her personal life. She walked back to the ledge where her almost forgotten earpiece was. "We will see if I'm back after today." She blew him a sad kiss and popped it in her ear, making note of her outcome to Papillion. He was not happy. She let out a yelp and doubled over in pain, Paon went to help her but she held up a hand as the fourth beep rang out.

He couldn't stay, and she knew it. Rushing to the opposite side of the roof he jumped away and tried to put distance between them. He would have to trust that she could take care of herself. He wasn't sure why he cared but she was now a soft spot for him. She didn't want to be a villain, he knew this. She knew it too. He had to find a way to help her.


End file.
